Being Your Secret Lover
by KimSunRi
Summary: Hyukjae dan Donghae adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun tidak ada yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, namun lama kelamaan Hyukjae tidak merasa tenang lagi. "Kurasa tidak… Di tempat dekat sekolah seperti itu, apalagi banyak murid sekolah kita yang kesana, kita akan dikenali." . Eunhaehyuk oneshot! Mind to RnR?


Title : Being Your Secret Lover

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:Being Your Secret Lover:.

.

**Author's POV**

"Aku merindukanmu…" Bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae menggumam pelan, mengangguk. Ia melanjutkan mendekap Donghae dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia mengusap lembut rambut _brunette_ Donghae, berujar berbisik di telinganya dengan suara yang sama lembutnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu…"

Donghae mengulaskan senyuman mendengarnya. Mereka terdiam hanya saling memeluk seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Kemudian Hyukjae melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum menatap Donghae.

"Hae, pulang sekolah nanti-"

*tep… tep… tep…*

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat di koridor kosong itu. Donghae langsung melepaskan pelukan Hyukjae dengan tergesa-gesa, kemudian menjauh darinya. Ia memasang _earphone_nya dan berdiri di depan loker, seolah-olah sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalamnya. Hyukjae menghela napas, membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan berjalan seolah-olah baru saja keluar dari dalam kelas.

Tak lama, seorang murid melewati mereka tanpa kecurigaan. Donghae diam-diam memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok murid itu hingga menghilang di ujung koridor lewat sudut matanya. Setelah itu ia menghela napas lega dan kembali menoleh kearah Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat di tebak.

"Kau mau bilang apa tadi, Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae sambil melepas kembali _earphone_nya.

Hyukjae menghela napasnya dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Pulang sekolah nanti kau mau ke café bersamaku?"

"Café yang mana?"

"Sapphire Blue Café. Tempat baru di dekat sekolah."

Donghae menggeleng pelan, "Kurasa tidak… Di tempat dekat sekolah seperti itu, apalagi banyak murid sekolah kita yang kesana, kita akan dikenali."

_Lalu?_

Hyukjae ingin sekali menyuarakan pertanyaan dalam benaknya itu. Hanya agar Donghae menyadari nada sarkastiknya. Tetapi ia mengurungkan niat tersebut dan hanya memaksakan sebuah senyuman lagi. Ia mengangguk pengertian(atau setidaknya itulah yang ia ingin Donghae lihat).

Belum sempat Hyukjae mengatakan apa-apa lagi, suara derap langkah kaki kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih banyak dan disertai dengan suara percakapan. Lagi-lagi Hyukjae menghela napas berat, meski tak terdengar oleh Donghae. Tanpa perlu Donghae memintanya pergi, ia sudah lebih dulu mendekat, mengecup sekilas kening Donghae sebelum berlalu kearah lain tanpa menoleh.

Dan dari ujung koridor, tepat sebelum ia berbelok ia dapat mendengar teman-teman Donghae menyapa _namja brunette_ itu, dan mereka mulai berbincang-bincang. Saat Hyukjae berbelok ia dapat melihat senyuman yang terulas di bibir Donghae yang berbicara santai kepada teman-temannya, seolah Hyukjae tidak ada disana beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.:Being Your Secret Lover:.

.

Saat istirahat siang, Hyukjae menghabiskan makan siangnya di bawah naungan sebuah pohon besar di kebun belakang sekolah sendirian. Kacamata berbingkai _brunette_ gelap nyaris hitam, senada dengan rambutnya tetap bertengger manis di wajahnya. Ia menyesap susu _strawberry_ kesukaannya sambil melihat kesekelilingnya.

Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat sosok Lee Donghae, kekasihnya, sedang dikelilingi banyak murid-murid yang bisa dikatakan merupakan _fans_nya. Tak jarang Donghae melontarkan senyuman _angelic_ kepada beberapa murid _yeoja_ yang kemudian menjerit histeris karenanya.

Donghae adalah siswa yang populer. Wajahnya yang tampan, sifatnya yang periang membuatnya digilai para _yeoja_ sekolah mereka. Ia bagaikan seorang bintang di sekolah mereka. Lain dengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae adalah siswa yang biasa, amat sangat biasa. Ia selalu menganggap dirinya sendiri berpenampilan rata-rata, dan lebih suka menyendiri.

Dari kejauhan kembali terdengar jeritan histeris para _yeoja_ akibat sang bintang sekolah tersebut. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hyukjae menghela napas, memalingkan wajahnya.

_Apa sejak awal… menerimanya merupakan keputusan yang salah?_

Ya, bahkan sesungguhnya Donghaelah yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya pada Hyukjae. Bagaimana seorang bintang sekolah seperti Donghae dapat mengenal siswa biasa yang penyendiri seperti Hyukjae? Ceritanya cukup panjang.

Meski memiliki berbagai keunggulan dalam segi wajah dan sebagainya, seorang Lee Donghae memiliki sebuah kelemahan sederhana. Yaitu pelajaran matematika, sesuatu yang secara kebetulan Hyukjae kuasai. Karena Donghae gagal mendapati nilai yang cukup disebuah ulangan, ia dipaksa mendapati sedikit pelajaran tambahan dari Hyukjae, murid terpandai dalam bidang itu di angkatan mereka.

Sebenarnya Donghae amat malas dengan pelajaran tambahan tersebut. Namun ia mulai tertarik, karena rasa penasaran atas siswa pendiam dan penyendiri itu. Dimulailah jam belajar bersama mereka setiap sepulang sekolah di sudut perpustakaan. Hyukjae yang awalnya terlihat begitu pendiam, mulai sering tersenyum dan tertawa di dekat Donghae karena tingkah kekanakannya. Senyuman _gummy smile_ yang tanpa sadar membuat jantung Donghae berdetak lebih cepat.

Lama kelamaan, cinta bersemi diantara keduanya. Hingga satu sore Donghae tanpa sengaja menyatakan perasaannya begitu saja. Saat itu Hyukjae amat terkejut. Namun senyuman langsung terkembang di bibirnya saat melihat wajah kemerahan Donghae yang manis. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia menerimanya. Dan dari situlah hubungan rumit mereka bermulai.

Walau Donghae yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya, ia jugalah yang meminta agar hubungan mereka ini tidak dulu di sebarkan secara umum. Awalnya Hyukjae menerimanya saja, karena ia tau Donghae merupakan bintang di sekolah mereka. Mungkin fakta bahwa sang bintang tersebut ternyata lebih memilih memiliki seorang _namjachingu_ ketimbang _yeojachingu_ bisa membawa gosip yang berdampak buruk pada Donghae sendiri. Apalagi yang dipilih adalah seorang murid biasa yang nyaris tak terlihat sepertinya.

Namun kini Hyukjae mulai lelah dengan keadaan tersebut. Masa pelajaran tambahan yang diberikan pada Donghae telah usai. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk mereka habiskan berdua. Mereka hanya dapat mencuri waktu sesaat sebelum kelas dimulai. Ia mulai merindukan keberadaan _namja brunette_ itu disisinya. Dan walau Donghae mengatakan hal serupa, ada sebagian kecil dirinya yang merasa takut dan tidak aman. Karena bagaimanapun Donghae dikelilingi oleh banyak sekali orang-orang yang menurutnya lebih pantas bersamanya dibanding Hyukjae sendiri.

Tingkah Donghae yang selalu manis pada para _fans_nya tersebut juga amat tidak membantu menghilangkan rasa cemas Hyukjae. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, tak jarang Hyukjae merasa cemburu saat seorang _yeoja_ memegang tangan kekasihnya itu, atau sekedar tersenyum menggoda padanya. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan, bila Donghae sendiri terlihat tidak keberatan dengan mereka? Bila Donghae sendiri yang selalu mendorongnya menjauh kala ada orang lain mendekat.

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, mengacak pelan rambutnya sendiri dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri, dan berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Donghae. Belum beranjak jauh dari tempat duduknya semula, ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Tabrakan itu tidak keras, namun cukup untuk membuat orang yang ditabraknya terjatuh.

"Ah, _mianhae_!" Seru Hyukjae cepat.

Hyukjae menunduk menatap orang yang ditabraknya sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu. Ia merasa semakin bersalah mendapati yang ditabraknya itu adalah seorang _yeoja_.

"_Aniya, nado mianhae_. Aku juga berjalan tanpa melihat tadi," jawab _yeoja_ itu ramah.

Tanpa mendongak, _yeoja_ itu masih memungut bukunya yang terjatuh dan menggapai uluran tangan Hyukjae. Saat _yeoja_ itu sudah berdiri kembali, barulah mereka bertukar tatapan. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, hanya saling menatap memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

_Yeoja_ itu memiliki rambut pirang yang bergelombang, panjang hingga pinggangnya. Tingginya sedikit dibawah Hyukjae, dengan kulit putih mulus. Matanya terlihat tajam dan tegas, namun memancarkan keramahan dan keceriaan yang jelas.

_Yeoja_ itu cantik. Namun Hyukjae bukan tipe orang yang akan terpesona karena kecantikan seorang _yeoja_. Apalagi mengingat ia memiliki seorang _namjachingu_. Meski begitu ada sesuatu yang lain dari _yeoja_ ini. Ia terasa begitu familier, dan Hyukjae terus berpikir kapan ia pernah bertemu _yeoja_ ini sebelumnya. Hyukjae dengan cepat tersadar dari keterpanaan sesaat mereka.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Ah _ne_, _gwaenchana_. _Gomawo_ karena sudah membantuku," jawabnya sama ramahnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berterimakasih, kan aku juga yang telah menabrakmu."

"Tapi yang penting kau membantuku setelah itu bukan?"

"Tapi kan itu karena aku penyebabnya."

"Tapi tetap saja kau menolongku setelah itu."

"Tapi kan-"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipermasalahkan!" _Yeoja_ itu berujar riang dan menepuk pelan bahu Hyukjae.

Mereka terdiam sesaat sebelum tertawa. Hyukjae mengusap belakang lehernya, sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu keluar saat ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan orang baru. _Yeoja_ itu menyadarinya, sebuah senyuman terulas dibibirnya.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali ya, Eunhyuk-_ah_," ujarnya tiba-tiba, dengan nama panggilan akrab yang membuat Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya.

"D-darimana kau tau namaku-…"

Kalimatnya tergantung di tengah saat ia memperhatikan _yeoja_ itu dengan seksama sekali lagi. Dan kini ia mengenali _yeoja_ itu, mengkonfirmasi pikirannya sebelumnya bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini begitu familier.

"H-Hyo?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Eunhyuk-_ah_!" Seru _yeoja_ itu, Hyoyeon, dengan senyuman ramah.

Wajah Eunhyuk langsung berubah cerah, sebuah _gummy smile_ terulas di wajahnya saat ia berseru dengan riang.

"Hyoyeon! Apa kabarmu? Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Hyoyeon terkekeh melihat perubahan sikap Hyukjae ketika berada di orang yang dekat dengannya. Hyukjae selalu seperti itu, belum berubah sama sekali.

"Baik! Keluargaku baru saja kembali ke Seoul karena pekerjaan _appa_ kembali dipindah kesini. Aku baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini. Tak kusangka bertemu denganmu!"

Kemudian mereka mulai berbincang dengan riang, bertukar cerita dan mengejar kabar yang tertinggal. Senyuman dan tawa tak kunjung hilang dari wajah keduanya. Tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, mereka menikmati perbincangan mereka sendiri. Hyukjae tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika berbincang dengan Hyoyeon, tidak menyadari tatapan yang ia dapat dari seorang _namja_ dari kejauhan.

Seorang _namja_ berambut _brunette_, namun sedikit lebih terang dari Hyukjae sedang menatap kekasihnya itu. Tatapannya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak senang dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kecemburuan dapat ditemukan disana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

_Namja_ berambut _brunette_ itu, Donghae, menoleh kearah suara yang bertanya padanya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun, teman sekaligus _hoobae_nya sudah mengangkat wajahnya dari PSP hitam miliknya dan melihat kearah tatapan Donghae sebelumnya.

"A-ah _ani_… Ngomong-ngomong kau tau siapa _yeoja_ yang disana?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum kembali menoleh kearah Donghae, "_Yeoja_ pirang yang berbicara dengan Hyukjae-_ssi_ dari kelas sebelahmu itu? Namanya Hyoyeon, Kim Hyoyeon. Ia siswi pindahan dari America, baru masuk tiga hari lalu. Ada apa memangnya? Kau tertarik dengannya?"

Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia mengajak Kyuhyun untuk kembali berjalan, menghiraukan kerumunan yeoja disekeliling mereka. Meski begitu, ia tidak lupa untuk melirik kearah Hyukjae dan Hyoyeon sekali lagi sebelum berlalu dari situ, kecemburuan masih terasa di hatinya.

.

.:Being Your Secret Lover:.

.

Hyukjae semakin merasa frustasi. _Mood_nya kembali turun saat ia melihat seorang _yeoja_ jelas-jelas berusaha mendekati kekasihnya di kantin. Entah Donghae yang terlalu polos, atau ia tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Meski begitu ia juga tidak mendorong _yeoja_ itu menjauh.

Hyukjae menghela napasnya. Terkadang ingin rasanya ia menghampiri Donghae dan meng_claim_ _namja_ miliknya itu di hadapan semua orang. Saat ia sedang larut memberi _yeoja_ itu ribuan _death glare_, seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hyoyeon duduk di sampingnya dengan senyuman isengnya.

"Hyuk, redakan sedikit amarahmu. Aku bisa merasakan aura-aura membunuh disekitar sini," guraunya.

"Memangnya aku terlihat marah?" Tanya Hyukjae menoleh padanya.

"_Ani_. Tapi aku mengenalmu sudah amat lama. Wajah dinginmu itu menunjukkan kau tidak sedang senang," jawab Hyoyeon santai.

Hyukjae hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Jadi yang itu, _namjachingumu_?"

Hyukjae mengangguk lemah.

"Ah, setidaknya karena sekarang aku tau kau memiliki _namjachingu_, aku bisa memberitaumu ini."

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Hyoyeon heran. Hyoyeon kemudian tersenyum, agak menyeringai. Dan Hyukjae segera tau ia sedang mencoba bercanda untuk mencerahkan suasana hati Hyukjae. Biasanya candaan Hyoyeon tidak pernah gagal, tak ada salahnya mencoba mengikutinya.

"Kau ingat BoA-_eonnie_? Dia sudah punya pacar sekarang."

"_Mwo_?! _Andwaee_!" Hyukjae berujar dramatis, kemudian berbaring tak berdaya diatas meja kantin.

BoA, Kwon BoA adalah _sunbae_ mereka berdua di sekolah lama mereka. Sekaligus _partner dance_ Hyukjae. Ya dulu Hyukjae amat suka menari. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi terlihat seperti _nerd_ sekarang. BoA, _Yeoja_ cantik itu dulu pernah disukai Hyukjae. Hyoyeon tak pernah berhenti meledeknya dulu. Hyoyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi Hyukjae.

"Bukankah kau menyukai _namja_ sekarang?" Tanya Hyoyeon bingung.

"Aku _bi_!" Ujar Hyukjae masih dramatis.

"Tapi kau sudah punya _namjachingu_ Hyuk!"

"Tetap sajaaaa…"

Mereka saling bertatapan skeptis selama beberapa saat, dengan posisi Hyoyeon masih duduk tegap sedangkan Hyukjae membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja kantin. Selang beberapa detik, seringaian terukir di bibir Hyukjae dan ia kembali bangkit duduk tegap.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _pabbo_," tawanya penuh kemenangan.

"_Yah_! Aku kira kau serius!" Hyoyeon tertawa, memukul pelan bahu Hyukjae.

Hyukjae ikut tertawa, "Ah sudahlah. _Gomawo_, Hyo. Aku selalu merasa lebih baik setelah bertingkah tidak penting dan tidak jelas denganmu."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian!" Hyoyeon tersenyum riang.

Kemudian dari sudut matanya, Hyoyeon melirik kembali kearah meja Donghae yang dikelilingi banyak orang. Ia dapat melihat _namja brunette_ itu kini menatap kearah mereka, dengan kecemburuan yang kentara. Sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. Hyoyeon menyeringai sebelum berucap pelan kepada Hyukjae.

"Hyuk, aku ada ide."

Donghae membelalakkan matanya saat dari kejauhan, ia melihat Hyoyeon mengecup pipi Hyukjae sekilas.

.

.:Being Your Secret Lover:.

.

*Grep*

Hyukjae menoleh saat seseorang menggenggam lengannya ketika ia sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor menuju kelas. Kemudian ia melihat Donghae, kekasihnya, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Belum sempat ia berkata-kata, Donghae menariknya ke sebuah kelas kosong yang tidak lagi terpakai.

"Hae?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Siapa?"

"_Yeoja_ yang bersamamu di kantin tadi."

"Hyoyeon maksudmu?"

"Siapapun namanya, aku tak peduli. Mengapa _yeoja_ jalang itu menciummu?"

Atas perkataan itu, Hyukjae dapat merasakan emosinya naik. Memang cara mereka sedikit salah, namun Hyoyeon hanya membantunya. Dan apa tidak berlebihan Donghae mengumpati Hyoyeon seperti itu, sementara yang ia lakukan tidaklah banyak? Awalnya Hyoyeon hanya ingin membantu Hyukjae membuat Donghae merasakan sedikit apa yang selalu Hyukjae rasakan. Namun reaksi ini membuat Hyukjae agak geram.

_Egois._

Itulah yang terlintas di benak Hyukjae.

"Hyoyeon adalah sepupuku yang baru kembali dari Amerika setelah pergi empat tahun lamanya, jika kau ingin jawaban atas pertanyaanmu. Dan kau seharusnya tidak mengatainya seperti itu, Donghae. Karena aku tidak pernah menghakimimu walau begitu banyak _yeoja_ yang mengelilingimu, bergelayut pada lenganmu kemanapun kau pergi."

Suara Hyukjae begitu dingin, dengan tatapan yang datar. Secemburu apapun Donghae, ia tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya ia menciummu! Kau itu kan…"

Hyukjae menyadari suara Donghae yang memelan, bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar melewati ruangan mereka. Dan saat suara langkah itu menghilang, Donghae terlihat menghela napas lega. Hyukjae menyadarinya. Juga perasaan sakit di hatinya.

"Aku itu apa? _Namjachingu_mu?"

Hyukjae tertawa pahit. Donghae menatapnya, heran akan tawa tiba-tiba Hyukjae yang terdengar amat dipaksakan. Tapi kemudian raut wajah Hyukjae berubah, membuat Donghae terhenyak. Senyuman yang selama ini ia paksakan menghilang. Hyukjae menatap Donghae sendu. Terlihat dari matanya ia sungguh terluka.

"Itulah, Hae… Terkadang aku tidak merasa demikian. Terkadang aku merasa hanya aku yang mencintaimu, sedangkan kau hanya menjadikanku mainanmu. Mainan di kala kau bosan dengan kepopuleranmu, ketika kau membutuhkan pergantian singkat. Mainan yang dengan mudah kau buang ketika kau memiliki teman-temanmu di sekelilingmu. Mainan bodoh yang tak ingin kau tunjukkan pada siapapun…"

Hyukjae melirik pergelangan tangannya, kearah gelang perak yang ia kenakan. Gelang yang seharusnya merupakan gelang pasangan, namun Donghae tidak mengenakan gelang serupa.

"Kurasa tidak ada gunanya kita bersama, jika kau terlalu malu untuk bersamaku…"

Dengan seulas senyuman lirih, Hyukjae berbalik. Ia keluar dari kelas kosong itu meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya bisa terdiam, menatap kepergian Hyukjae dengan perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya.

.

.:Being Your Secret Lover:.

.

Donghae tidak bisa melepaskan bayang wajah Hyukjae saat itu. Wajah Hyukjae yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan rasa terluka. Hyukjae tidak pernah terlihat seperti itu sebelumnya. Hyukjae selalu tersenyum untuknya. Tanpa ia sadari, dengan perilakunya, ia telah menyakiti Hyukjae.

Saat sedang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, kembali seorang _yeoja_ bergelayut padanya. Donghae menatapnya kesal dan mengentak lengannya. Membuat _yeoja_ itu terkejut. Menyadari tatapan kesal Donghae, ia langsung mundur, diikuti teman-temannya dan menjauhi Donghae.

"_Wow_. Kau sedang kesal ya? Tidak biasanya kau kasar begitu," ujar Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Atas kalimat itu, Donghae menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, "Biasanya?"

"_Ne_. Biasanya walau banyak sekali _yeoja_ bergelayut padamu, atau terang-terangan menggodamu, kau biasa-biasa saja. Sudah kubilang, pilihlah salah satu _yeoja_ itu! Kau terus-terusan berakrab-akrab ria dengan mereka!"

Donghae mematung karena perkataan itu. Jadi selama ini seperti itukah yang terjadi? Dan Hyukjae hanya terdiam menatapnya dari kejauhan? Donghae bahkan tidak menyadarinya dan masih bisa mengatakan ia merindukan Hyukjae. Padahal ia sendiri yang membuat mereka sulit bersama.

"Aku… Sungguh bodoh…"

.

.:Being Your Secret Lover:.

.

Donghae terus berlari begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Ia mencari keberadaan Hyukjae, keberadaan kekasih rahasianya. Ia berniat mengubahnya. Dan ia harus melakukannya sekarang juga, hari ini juga, sebelum ia kehilangan Hyukjae.

Akhirnya ia menemukan Hyukjae, yang berjalan perlahan menuju gerbang depan sekolah. _Namja_ itu sedang menatap sendu kearah gelang di tangannya.

"Hyukkie!" Teriak Donghae lantang.

Teriakan itu menghentikan langkah Hyukjae, membuatnya berbalik kearah sumber suara. Tak sedikit siswa yang juga menoleh kearah suara itu, mengira-ngira siapa yang sebenarnya dipanggil Donghae dengan nama panggilan akrab seperti itu.

Belum sempat Hyukjae bereaksi, Donghae langsung menubruknya, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Hyukjae dan menciumnya. Mata Hyukjae terbelalak, ia sungguh terkejut. Namun perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, merengkuh lembut pinggang Donghae. Terdengar tarikan napas terkejut orang-orang di sekitar mereka, namun saat ini keduanya tidak peduli.

"_Mianhae… Mianhae_ Hyukkie…" Bisik Donghae lirih saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Hyukjae hanya mengeratkan rengkuhannya, dan dengan lembut menghapus air mata yang mulai menggenang di sudut mata Donghae dengan ibu jarinya.

"_Jeongmal saranghaeyo_… Maafkan kebodohanku… _Neomu neomu saranghaeyo_… Bisakah… Kita bersama…?"

Hyukjae terdiam sesaat, mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Donghae menyatakan perasaannya padanya, di depan banyak orang. Ia tidak lagi menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Perlahan sebuah _gummy smile_ terulas kembali di wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman yang amat lebar dan tulus, berbeda dengan senyuman paksa yang belakangan ini ia berikan.

"Kita memang sudah bersama… _pabbo_…"

Bisik Hyukjae dan kembali mencium Donghae. Donghae membalas ciumannya, kali ini tidak lagi peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Sepasang kekasih itu menyalurkan perasaan mereka lewat ciuman hangat, disaksikan oleh seluruh siswa sekolah.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

… Apa ini… -_-

Sumpah cerita ini _cliché_ sekali… _I can't even_-… ughhhh…

Berniat bikin _fluff_ malah jadi _cliché_ begini astaga aku mulai kehilangan kemampuan _fluff_ karena kebanyakan nulis _angst_. Bener-bener harus latihan bikin _fluff_ lagi…

Udah tau ceritanya gagal masih nekat ku _post_ juga pula azz… Tolong jangan bunuh aku karena cerita ini. Aku akan mencoba bikin lebih baik lagi kedepannya hiks.. T_T

_Anyway_, bagi yang baca **Sour Sweet Summer**, aku tambahin '_epilogue'_. Silahkan dilihat!

Mind to RnR?


End file.
